Most passenger automobiles currently manufactured have an occupant protection device installed therein that, when the front side of the automobiles collide with another automobile or an obstacle (head-on collision), rapidly inflates a bag between the occupants and an automobile interior structure to ensure the safety of the occupant, namely, driver's seat and front-passenger's seat air-bags.
In recent years, more and more automobiles include a curtain air-bag system mounted thereto that is stored by being folded in the ceiling section above the side window sections or in the pillar sections of an automobile and inflates so as to cover the side window sections upon a collision in order to protect the head and other parts of the occupant not only in case of the head-on collision but also in case where the side of the automobile collides with another automobile or an obstacle (side collision).
Such an air-bag is required to provide a large coverage of an occupant protection area and to give, when the deployed air-bag abuts against the occupant, high occupant protection performance from an early stage of the abutment.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an air-bag whose inflation chamber is defined in shape by using inner base fabrics joined to outer base fabrics. However, the method of regulating the inflation by joining the inner base fabrics to the outer base fabrics as in Patent Literature 1 is undesirable in that it takes time and effort in joining the inner base fabrics to the outer base fabrics and increases the weight and the storage volume of the air-bag itself to deteriorate the storage.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an air-bag provided with a spacer formed by warps and/or wefts restricting the inflation distance of the inflation portion when the air-bag is inflated. Patent Literature 2 describes a method of defining the thickness of the inflated air-bag without any inner base fabrics joined thereto but using weaving yarns, but does not mention an arrangement of the spacer for effectively improving the occupant protection performance.